The invention relates to a water conducting household appliance, for example a household dishwasher or a household washing machine.
Water conducting household appliances, such as dishwashers or washing machines for example, have water connections, which can be used to connect the household appliances for example to the fresh water network. When such a household appliance is connected by way of a water supply line to the water network, it is possible for water in the water supply line to flow back into the water network.